Will You Be There?
by Lord Elrond of Hogwarts
Summary: What ever happened to make Ginny’s older brothers so protective over her? Is it just that she is the only girl of the bunch or is it more? One-shot


Will You Be There?

Disclaimer: I own none of the HP world nor anything that goes along with it. All this belongs to JK Rowling, however the whole story belongs to me. I am not making any money off of this, it is just for peoples' viewing pleasure, so enjoy!

Summary: What ever happened to make Ginny's older brothers so protective over her? Is it just that she is the only girl of the bunch or is it more? One-shot

It was a picturesque kind of summer day, with the bees buzzing, the wind calmly making its way across the grass, and the sky sapphire as a blue bird. The Burrow, home of the Weasleys, was completely void of all children. The boys were playing Quidditch (or trying at least) and Ginny, a mere six-year-old, was playing with one of her little girly friends from a town near-by. Everything was perfect, right?

At around noon, Molly Weasley called for all her children to come have lunch. The boys, still full of energy, bounded into the kitchen and practically tripped over the table chairs when they came to them. They ate like they had never been fed and then bounded out of the kitchen, Charlie and Bill being the only two who noticed their mother's worried look. They glanced around the kitchen and saw the Ginny was not, or had not been, in the kitchen for lunch at all.

"I wonder where she is…" Molly murmured.

"No worries, Mum. I'm sure she is still playing with—er—Lyla over at the meadow. She'll be fine," Bill reassured his mother.

"I'm not worried that much. I know she must be with Lyla, but she usually always eats lunch…"

Charlie laughed. "Is that all you are worried about, Mum? She'll eat later, let her play. She isn't one of the Walking Stomachs like the twins or Ron; she's just related to them!"

Molly playfully swatted her son on the ear. "Bugger Mum!" he shouted, but a smile played across his lips.

Bill just laughed as Charlie snapped, "Ah sod off, you git!"

"Boys…" Molly said warningly.

"Ah, alright, Mum," Bill said to the Weasley Matron. "We're going to go make sure that Gred and Forge don't kill Ronniekins."

The elder Weasley boys left the house and Molly with a smile on her face. They made their way to where they had been playing Quidditch, and found a frantic Ron waiting for them.

"What's the matter?" Bill yelled as the two ran up to their youngest brother,

"We—We… we heard a scream, and it sounded like Gin, and Fred and George went to check it out and they never came back!" Ron said, trying to catch his breath agitatedly.

"Where did they go?" Charlie asked hurriedly. Ron pointed to the left, into the forest (though it was not dense with trees) and the boys bounded off, Bill dragging Ron along.

"Fred! George!" Charlie shouted, hands cupped over his mouth.

"Where are you two?!?!" Bill finished in a frustrated, anguished voice. There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh from the boys' rights and they immediately ran that way.

There was laughter, cold, cruel laughter that came from two deep voices. "Look at them! How about we play tea time?" one voice taunted.

"Or dollies?" the other suggested. They laughed uproariously.

Charlie, Bill, and Ron stepped into the clearing and looked around. There were two young girls, one brunette and the other a redhead, with two boys, about the age of twelve seemingly, towering over them. The girls were cowering on the ground as the boys teased and taunted them. The redhead looked over and beamed at the sight of her brothers.

The bullies turned. "Well, well, well. Who've we got here, hillbillies?" one mocked.

"No, Jim, I think we got ourselves some little heroes, coming to save the ladies." The other scoffed and both laughed.

"Who're you?" Jim made a motion with his head, signaling to Charlie, who pointed at his red hair and replied, "What's it to ya?" Bill knew that there was going to be a brawl any minute. He wanted to get Lyla and Ginny out of there with Ron, but couldn't bring himself to let his little brother go around these morons.

Bill whispered something in Ron's ear that the bullies couldn't hear and Ron moved back a bit and slightly behind Charlie to get closer to the girls. He started forward a bit, so that he was just enough feet away to pounce and pull the girls away should the drastic need arise.

Bill stepped forward as the intimidating voice of reason. "Why don't you just let the young ladies go," he growled, "and we'll be on our way."

"If you don't," Charlie, also speaking softly and catching on to Bill's intimidation idea, "there will be very dire consequences ahead."

"Oh, dire, Max," Jim said. He pretended to be scared. "And w-we wouldn't w-want to s-suffer at their h-h-hands!"

This time, Bill had had enough. He drew back his lips, showing two rows of pearly white teeth, into a snarl. "Give them back or I swear—" he left the threat open.

"Ah," said Max, in a teasing tone. "We don't want to swear or we might tell mummy that we cuss."

"Cuss?" Charlie said in outrage. However, Bill had had too much and was now charging at Max with his hands straight out in front of him, as if ready to strangle. Max was ready for him. The boys were ready for fight.

Ron charged at his sister and Lyla, hauling them five feet away from the fight and running back through the woods towards the direction they originally came. Meanwhile…

Charlie was thrusting his fists into every inch of the other thug, Jim, that he could get to and vise versa. He was ready for everything, or so he thought, except when Bill yelped.

Bill was on top of Max like white on rice. He just kept his face focused on his goal, ripping this scoundrel apart piece by piece, but what Bill never expected, never even thought to think of, was that Max and Jim were street boys, Muggles who were used to fighting like Muggles on the streets. Max did something so unexpected, so foreign to Bill that he would not have imagined it in anything but a cowboy movie or the Godfather or something of the sort. Max pulled out a sharp, silver knife, glinting in the sunlight.

His arm moved up, slashing right into Bill's shoulder. Bill yelped, but only attacked Max more fiercely. The knife came down again, catching his side and part of his calf. Now he was bleeding, but he focused on getting the knife from Max. He was dully aware of two people joining into their altercation, but didn't pay any heed. Not until Max's head went charging toward the ground, as if an ape had fallen atop his back.

Bill finally took a break to see who had knocked Max's head around so viciously and saw his brother battling Jim in much the same manner. Knowing better than waiting for the knife to fly at his brother, Bill lunged at Jim, effectively knocking him out with one hit of his head on the hard ground. It was only at this time did Bill acknowledge his injuries, for which Charlie was concerned. When he went to wrap his shirt around them, Bill stopped him.

"They are only little cuts. I can get them healed by Mum. Did you get hurt?" Charlie, amazed at his brother, who had never before gotten into a Muggle fight and was astonished by his bravery, shook his head.

"Where are the girls and Ron?" Charlie asked.

"I told Ron that should a fight occur," Bill gestured to the unconscious trouble-makers, "that he should take the girls and run home. Hold on, Charl—WE HAVEN'T SEEN FRED OR GEORGE!!" Charlie's eyes widened in fear and he ran off in the opposite direction, both of them thinking that that was where the twins had run off to.

"FRED! GEORGE! GET BACK HERE!" Bill screamed with all his might, turning his fear and anxiety into strength.

"BILL! CHARLIE!" George, perspiration drenching his entire body, came springing into view. "Did you find Gin?"

Charlie, breathing a sigh of relief, ran up to his brother, as Bill ran up to Fred, just appearing out of the trees.

Still gasping for breath, the four boys congregated together. "We found Gin," Charlie began. "And there is a huge story to go with that," Bill concluded.

"We sent Ron and the girls home," Charlie began again. "And we will give you details as we go there," Bill effectively finished.

The boys took off at a fast pace, walking quickly but slow enough to get their small story in. Fred and George were thrilled and upset that they had missed all the action.

When they arrived home, they were happy to see Ginny running up to them and throwing herself into Bill's arms. Ron was in the background, smiling and Lyla had been returned home after her night of horror. Ever since that day, you could always find Ginny in the same few feet of her brothers, her protection, her army. And they can always be found by her, her guardians. Even as Ginny was going to go on vacation with her mother, for a girls' weekend, she went to her brothers and asked, "Will you be there?" They replied, serious looks on their faces, but twinkles in their eyes. "We will always be there for you, Gin, don't you ever forget that."


End file.
